New Years in Soul Society
by ZooperDooper
Summary: "Did you know that it's tradition to kiss someone at exactly 12 o'clock on New Years?" It only takes one person to turn a good night into an amazing night. Surprise Hitsu pairing.


**Please read and review :)**

**And of course, ENJOY!**

* * *

New Year in Seireitei was something the Shinigami women's association had cooked up after Aizen was defeated. It has been four years since then and it was still one of the most anticipated parties all year. So of course it took months of planning to make sure that everything was perfect, and when the night finally arrived, it was almost magical. Every captain and vice-captain were practically ordered to go to the party by the Head-Captain himself.

The party held memories for Toushiro Hitsugaya, some good and some bad, most of them were bad.

The first year, Matsumoto had slipped some human alcoholic drink called Vodka into the punch bowl, and everyone got raging drunk, even her cold and up-tight captain, since that was the first time Toushiro had ever drank alcohol, he doesn't remember exactly what happened that night but he remembers feeling like he went twelve rounds with Kenpachi the morning after. Although, according to the reports, he actually _did _go twelve rounds with Kenpachi in the middle of the dance floor and destroyed the karaoke stage. It was after that incident that alcohol was allowed at the party, since no one could really stop anybody sneaking alcohol through the gates.

The second year was when Ichigo Kurosaki had regained his Shinigami powers. He attended the party and unfortunately his mental, borderline on child abuse father had tagged along. Isshin Kurosaki had somehow managed to severely piss off the captain of squad six, which triggered said captain to go Bankai and destroy the karaoke stage again as well as land Isshin Kurosaki _and_ Ichigo Kurosaki—who tried to break up the fight—in the squad four barracks for 5 days. Ichigo and Isshin never returned to the party again. Much to Byakuya's pleasure.

The third year, Shuuhei Hisagi drank too much sake and confessed his undying love towards one Rangiku Matsumoto, over the microphone for karaoke while Sexual Healing was playing through the speakers. A normal girl would be embarrassed that someone would do that in front of all her friends and colleagues, but Matsumoto was no normal girl, she grinned and yelled at him to meet her at Ninth squad's office for some 'sexual healing'. Later on Soifon caught the two going at it in one of the public toilets, which caused the mortified captain to go Bankai and somehow manage to destroy the karaoke stage, _again_.

The fourth year was by far the most eventful for Captain Hitsugaya. He was watching a girl, a lieutenant rather, who was sitting by herself at one of the few tables. She was watching the dance floor and giggling at the rather comical drunken dancing of Kira. Toushiro got a fluttering feeling in his stomach when he heard her laugh, it was a strange sensation, and a confusing one as well, for he had heard her laugh many times, but he had never reacted to it…much. It must have been the sake that Captain Kyoraku had literally shoved down his throat.

He watched her stand, wave a goodbye to her friends, turn and walk away from the party. He wondered where she was going, the party was nowhere near over, she couldn't be going home already could she? On a whim, he followed her.

He followed her out of the party, past all the drunken idiots, past the toilets, past his division, and finally she came to a stop outside of her private quarters. He cocked his head, thoroughly confused. Was something wrong? The last few years she had stayed at the party all the way until the countdown, then she would mysteriously disappear, and be one of the only people who actually showed up for work the next day.

But it was only quarter past eleven, so why had she left so early, was she sick? Hurt? Or upset? He flash stepped right outside her door, he was about to knock but before he could gently tap, the door slid open to reveal her and her wide, confused eyes. She yelped and placed a hand across her heart.

"You scared me, Hitsugaya-kun!" She cried. She was obviously slightly intoxicated, it wasn't every day she called him Hitsugaya-kun, it was usually some other atrocious title.

"I apologize; I didn't mean to startle you." He said sincerely. She smiled and shrugged.

"It's okay; I could've kicked your ass anyway." Yep, she was definitely intoxicated. Toushiro lowered his head to suppress his small smile.

"If I may ask, what are you doing outside my room?" She asked. He shrugged.

"I was wondering why you left the party early, I was…curious."

"You mean worried?" She smirked.

"I was curious, don't misunderstand." He scowled. She laughed heartily.

"You have always been fun to tease, Hitsugaya-kun!" She grinned. He shook his head and turned to leave but was restrained by her hand grabbing his.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. Walk me back to the party." She didn't ask.

She didn't let go of his hand as they walked side by side back to the party, and frankly he didn't mind.

"If I may ask, why did you leave the party?" Toushiro asked after a moment's silence.

"I hate using the public toilets; they stink of sex and alcohol." She said without hesitation. He raised an eyebrow.

"So you decided to walk all the way back to your private quarters?"

"Yup." She chirped. He shook his head in amusement.

"You are a weird girl." He murmured. She wasn't offended at all, that's what he liked about her, her strength. She has seen horrific things, been betrayed by the people closest to her, been stabbed—multiple times—and done things that would break most people. But her eyes seemed to somehow maintain that innocence that was drawing him to her.

The pair walked back to the party very slowly, taking twenty minutes to reach the gates when it should've taken ten. He was about to walk into the out of control party but his hand was tugged.

"I don't want to go back in there. Follow me." She ordered and dragged him away.

"Hey—wait…" He stammered.

"Quickly!" She urged. He scowled.

"Shouldn't I be giving the orders here?" But he was ignored.

She pulled him along until they found themselves outside the eleventh squad barracks and she indicated for him to climb up onto the roof. He sighed but did what she said, he felt her climb up beside him and when they reached the roof, they sat side by side.

"What are we doing here? We're going to miss the countdown." He complained.

"Trust me; you won't regret it, just keep watching the sky." He did what she said. They sat in silence for ten minutes. He didn't know when it happened but she eventually came to rest her head on his shoulder.

"10, 9, 8…" Came the yells from the party.

"Did you know that it's tradition to kiss someone at exactly 12 o'clock on New Year's?" She said. He turned to look at her, and found her face closer than he expected, but he didn't move back, he leaned forward.

"5, 4, 3…" She breathed. Her eyes fluttered closed when their lips were inches apart.

"2, 1…" He finished. Then he brought his lips down and met hers in an intimate kiss. She parted her lips and their tongues swirled together in an intricate dance. Behind them, the unmistakable sound of fireworks going off in the night sky added to the magical moment.

There are certain things that seem to fit together.

Toast and butter.

Bride and groom.

Birthday and cake.

And since that magical New Years, much to the shock of the Gotei 13,

Toushiro Hitsugaya and Rukia Kuchiki fit together so perfectly.

* * *

**Did you think it was Hinamori?**

**Sorry to disappoint but unfortunately it was Rukia.**

**This is the first chapter of New Years in Seireitei. I don't know how many chapters this will be. Who knows I might not even start the next chapter, but stay tuned just in case.**

**Next chapter is hopefully Rangiku and her mystery man! Who is not Hisagi unfortunately.**

**Join the HitsuRuki army!**

**Until next time,**

**ZooperDooper.**


End file.
